


Stealing Smoothies Like Stealing Hearts

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, also she's a cutie okay, it's like if coffeeshop aus were canon and also with smoothies, praxina isn't good at this, slowburn i guess? haha, they're not dating yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Monday, 3 pmNate sees a girl.Thursday, 11:20 amNate gets a crush.Friday, 9:43 pmNate falls in love.Or, Nathaniel gives away a bunch of smoothies and wishes the cute girl leaning over the counter would give him a chance.





	Stealing Smoothies Like Stealing Hearts

Monday, 3 pm

A girl came into the smoothie bar today.

Okay, that wasn’t the weird part. Girls came into the smoothie bar all the time, flocking in droves to giggle over the low calorie treats and pretend he couldn’t hear them when they tittered about him, or openly flirt with Cindy when she was working. Cindy, who was very tired of it, usually left them to him. No, no, what was weird about the girl was something else.

She’d come in, dark maroon hair mostly pulled back in a loose braid and pulled over one shoulder, loose sweater and shorts and squeaky new shoes. She’d looked around slowly, as if it were her first time taking in the details, before wandering over to him.

“What kind of establishment is this?” She almost had a snobbish sound to her tone, but not in a bad way. It was commanding, a little bit nasally in a good way, and drawn out as if she was surprised. The words, however, sounded more like they’d come from the mouth of a middle-aged soccer mom trying to figure out where six hundred seventy-three dollars and eight cents had disappeared in the span of two months.

No, literally. Just like that.

Nate laughed awkwardly, rubbing the inside of the blender with a rag as he cleaned it up. “A smoothie bar. You get a smoothie, hang out, maybe watch tv or read a magazine.” He nodded at the seating area, and it takes her a second too long of scanning them before he continues. “Would you like one?”

“What… is a smoothie?”

Well, he’d never gotten that one before. “It’s a blended mix of fruits in a cup. It tastes pretty good, if I say so myself.” He picks up a spare cup that he’d had behind the counter (drinking rejected smoothies was his hobby) and takes a long sip of the tropical. He realizes belatedly that it’d been rejected because he must have accidentally dropped a cherry or four in with the pineapple and coconut water… oh well, it was his now.

“And how do you choose what fruits? How do I get one?” She blinks, looking over the counter and up at the wall before back at him. “There’s so much to learn about this process.”

Nate laughs looking down at the counter. “Well, what do you like?”

“I don’t know.”

“Favorite fruit?” He tests.

“Xerin callopberries.”

He blinked. “Oh… kay. Never heard of that one.”

She shrugged. “I guess not.”

“How about I just…” He glances at the fridge on the counter, and reaches into it. “This is a ‘Something Pink’. Cherries, cranberries, strawberries, bananas. Sound good?”

She had worried her bottom lip with her teeth, looking positively indecisive. Also like she had no idea what those were. Where was this girl from, Jupiter?

Finally, she nods and holds out a hand. He doesn’t want to broach the subject of price yet, and doesn’t want to admit that he’d only had it sitting in the fridge because Iris went through smoothies like a fiend.

Her first sip is slow, her eyebrows furrowed and focused. It would be hilarious if he weren’t so entranced, waiting for her verdict. He can tell when the fluid hits her tongue from the way she blinks in surprise, then hums slowly as she holds it in her mouth before swallowing.

Ack, now he was being creepy. Why, why, why? He coughs and looks back at the counter, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, how do you like it?”

“It’s….” The pause seems to drag on forever as she decides on a word. “Good!”

Nate glances up, notices the small smile and the look of wonder as she looks at the cup. “So you like it?”

She nods. “It’s fantastic. Thank you!”

And then she waves, tosses a bright smile his way, and leaves.

Nate just watched her leave, dumbstruck, and glanced to where Cindy was wiping down the counter. She shrugged at him.

“Smiled too pretty, that’s how they get you.”


End file.
